


First Priority

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coughing, Kid!Roman, Parental Moxiety - Freeform, Parental Royality, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomit mentioned, brotherly prinxiety - Freeform, dad!patton, food mentioned, kid!virgil, medicine mentioned, vomiting (no vivid descriptions)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman had just recovered from being sick, and everything has started to go back to normal, Roman was going back to school tomorrow with his younger brother, Virgil, Patton was going back to work, everyone was completely normal again.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	First Priority

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine got sick, so I wrote her this!

"Alright kiddo!" Patton said as he looked at Roman's now normal reading on the thermometer, "Looks like you'll be able to join your brother at school tomorrow!"

Roman cheered, and hugged Virgil, "Yay! Did you hear that Vee? I'm finally better!"

Virgil giggled, his older brother's excited energy was contagious. 

"I can't wait to see everyone again! I wonder what we'll do! Knight Roman will return once more to the kingdom, I wonder if any horrible beasts have tried to conquer it in my time of weakness."

Patton ruffled Roman's hair, "Alright, Roman you keep brainstorming! I've got to make a call, I'll be right back."

Roman bounded off towards the living room, but Virgil didn't follow him. Curious about what his dad was doing, Virgil followed him quietly into the kitchen, and listened in as his dad made a call. 

"Hey Emile! Yeah that's actually what I was calling about, Roman's going to be able to go to school tomorrow, so I'll be able to make it in again! I tried to keep up back here, but Roman was pretty sick. Thanks for understanding. There's a lot of stuff I wasn't given to catch up on though, right?"

Virgil heard his dad's cheerful tone of voice slip for a moment, "Yeah that's what I was scared of, okay! Well I'll see you tomorrow!"

Virgil heard his dad hang up and sigh. "It's okay Patton," He heard his dad say to himself, "Family comes first, and you can catch up! It'll be fine!"

Virgil crept out of the kitchen before his dad caught him eavesdropping, he walked back towards his brother who was laying on the floor drawing. When he saw Virgil walk in, he slid one of his sheets of paper over to Virgil.

"You wanna draw with me Vee?"

Virgil nodded, as he plopped himself down next to his brother, and began to draw on the paper provided to him.

An hour later, to Virgil's relief, Patton told them it was time for bed. Virgil had been getting progressively more tired over the past half hour, and was just ready to go to sleep. 

Virgil climbed into bed, and his dad tucked him, and kissed him on the forehead, "Goodnight Virgil. Sleep tight sweetie!" Patton whispered.

"Goodnight dad," Virgil mumbled, as the world started to fade around him.

~~~

Virgil woke up breathing heavily. Around him his bedsheets were cold and slightly damp, and Virgil realized he was sweating. He sat up, the grogginess of sleep rested heavily on his head. Virgil kicked his overly warm blankets off, his throat felt dry and scratchy. 'I must be thirsty.' Virgil reasoned. He shivered, a chill settling over him, inspite of the his body feeling warm when he hugged his arms to his chest.

There was a knock at the bedroom door, and Roman began to stir. Patton poked his head in the door, "Oh good Vee you're up! Breakfast is ready, but I've got to get dressed for work, so if you could just wake Roman up, it's right on the table!"

Virgil smiled weakly at his dad, "Sure dad!" He said, his voice came out a bit scratchy and hoarse, but Patton didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks kiddo!" Patton said as he left the room.

Despite his body aching and screaming at him to go back to sleep, he dragged himself out of bed, and woke Roman up.

At this point Virgil felt horrible. He wasn't hungry, and what he wanted most was to just curl up and not go to school, but he knew his dad had to go to work. So after waking up Roman, he tiptoed to the table, and instead of eating his food, he scrapped his plate into the trash. That way that his dad wouldn't have to worry about him. After taking a sip of the juice Patton had put out for him, and it only hurting his throat, Virgil decided his dad had enough to worry about already, and poured that down the drain.

Virgil went back into their bedroom, just as Roman was coming out to get dressed for school. As he passed Virgil he grinned, "Hi Vee!"

Virgil smiled, shoving down his discomfort, "Hi."

Roman skipped over to the breakfast table, and Virgil slipped into their bedroom.

As soon as Virgil closed the door, he collapsed on his bed. Virgil's throat felt like sandpaper, and he felt so warm. Virgil sat up slowly, his head felt like it was full of cotton, and walked to his chest of drawers. He picked the first few peices of clothing that he saw and slipped them on. 

His clothes clung to his body, which was still coated in a thin layer of sweat, but he soldiered on. Fifteen minutes later, after Roman had come in and changed, Patton called them.

"Come on kiddos! It's time to go to school!" 

Virgil grabbed his small backpack and followed his brother out the door.

~~~

When Virgil arrived at his classroom, tha familiar look of the round tables, a toy corner, and a mini library, he'd seen yesterday greeted him. Because of Virgil's pounding head, queasy stomach, and overly warm body, Virgil sat at his table quietly, and put his head down on it. He had no energy for anything else. 

Virgil had completely zoned out when he felt a small tap on his arm. Virgil glanced up, and his teacher Mr. Logan was crouched down next to him looking slightly worried. 

~~~

When Virgil entered the classroom and went straight to his assigned seat, Logan thought nothing of it. Virgil was a relatively quiet child, and often did not go out of his way to interact with the other children. However, when Virgil proceeded to lay his head down on his desk, a common sign of distress, Logan went over to the boy, and tried to see what was wrong.

"Good morning Virgil," He said in a slightly hushed tone. "Are you alright?"

Virgil looked back down at the table, "Mhm."

Logan nodded slowly, "Virgil if you are feeling bad, there is no shame in it."

Virgil shook his head, "I'm fine."

Logan sighed, and stood up, "Alright Virgil. If you change your mind let me know."

Virgil hugged his arms a bit closer to his body. "Okay Mr. Logan," Virgil said.

Logan reluctantly stood up, still looking relatively worried as Virgil lay back down on his arms.

~~~

The day passed very slowly for Virgil. His throat had really started to burn as the school day ended, and all he wanted to do was curl up in his own bed. 

When Roman had gotten sick, Patton had made soup and all types of things that seemed to make Roman feel better. Virgil sighed looking off in the distance, he didn't want to be miserable anymore, but he didn't want to bother his dad. So resigned to his misery, he waited for the last five minutes of school to finish.

As the announcements came on informing the school the busses were arriving, Virgil was meeting with his brother out the front of the school. Roman was vibrating with excitement as he told Virgil about meeting up with his friends again.

"Kiddos!" They looked over, and saw Patton waving from the car, "I'm over here!"

Roman practicality sprinted to the car, and Virgil followed behind him, as he tried to remind himself to be energized. 

As Virgil jumped into the car, Patton smiled back at him, "Hey hun! How was your day?"

Virgil shrugged, "We didn't do much! But I think Roman did stuff."

Patton started to drive, "Oh yeah, Roman what did you do today?" Patton said. 

Roman started to tell their dad all about his day, as Virgil began to space out. He was having trouble focusing, his stomach hurt, and his throat was bunching like he wanted to cough, but Virgil forced it away, he didn't want his dad to know. He had to catch up on work, he didn't have time for Virgil.

When they got home, Patton played a few games with the boys before setting them up with a movie and some coloring so he could make dinner. Roman couldn't sit through a movie without something to draw on or fidget with, and Virgil usually would get bored, except for today when he was simply too tired to consume the media.

"It's time for dinner!" Patton called.

Virgil and Roman sat down at the dinner table, adjacent from their dad. Patton had made lasagna, a dish Virgil would have normally been ecstatic to have, but his stomach was restless, and he hadn't been hungry all day. 

Virgil ate the food his dad had given to him. It would be rude to not eat it, Virgil thought. 

Later Virgil curled in his bed. His stomach churned ominous, and quiet tears slipped from his eyes. He wanted his dad to help him feel better, he wanted what Roman had gotten. It was so cold in the room, but Roman wasn't cold anymore, so the extra blankets weren't in the room anymore. 

Virgil eventually fell asleep, his stomach still restless. 

Virgil woke up sharply. Bile was rising in his throat. He rushed to the bathroom.

~~~

Patton woke up to the horrible sound of vomiting he had become so familiar with. 

Patton rushed into the bathroom, expecting to see Roman, relapsed back into being sick again after eating, but instead Virgil was hunched over the toilet, crying and shaking. Patton was horrified at how pale and sick his youngest looked.

"Virgil?" Patton said as calmly as he could as he knelt next to Virgil. "Oh Virgil honey are you okay?"

Virgil shook his head, still trembling. "I'm 'orry. I did'n mean to."

Patton stroked his son's hair, trying to calm him. "What do you mean sweetheart? You couldn't control this." 

"I tried to hide it." Virgil sobbed, "'m sorry Dad. I thought it would go away, and I didn't wanna bother you!"

Patton reached past Virgil, flushing the toilet, before bringing his arm back to hug Virgil. "Shh... it's okay... you could never bother me. Why did you think you being sick would be a bother?"

Virgil sniffed, looking up at Patton with teary eyes. "I heard you talkin' to someone 'bout how you have a lot to do at work. An' I didn't wanna worry you more."

Patton squeezed Virgil gently, "Oh my little stormcloud you could never bother me. You are so much more important than work, family comes first okay? Whatever form my family comes in, they will always come over work." Patton kissed Virgil's forehead, and frowned withdrawing slowly. "Hm, kiddo, you feel pretty warm." Patton made a mental note to check his temperature later. "Let's get you back to bed."

As Patton picked Virgil up, he was slightly alarmed at how cold the rest of Virgil's body felt. Virgil buried into Patton's chest. He brought Virgil into Patton's room, and laughed him on his bed. 

"Dad?" Virgil asked, "Dad, why are we in your room?"

"I don't want to wake Roman up," Patton said gently. "Now honey, you're shivering. Are you cold?"

Virgil nodded, and before he could say anything the tickling in his throat evolved into a coughing fit. 

Patton immediately started to rub Virgil's back. "Oh Vee... I'm going to get you some water and medicine as well." As Patton left the room, Virgil heard him mumble to himself, "Sounds like what Roman had..."

After Patton had given him some medicine and brought some more blankets, Virgil managed to fall asleep.

~~~

About an hour or two later, Virgil was woken up again but this time a bit more calmly. Patton had shaken Virgil awake. "Hey sweetie. Sorry to wake you up, I need to take your temperature, and you should drink some water, you're probably pretty dehydrated."

Virgil nodded and let Patton, take his temperature. Upon seeing it Patton tutted. "Oh dear. Well here drink some water, are you hungry at all?"

Virgil shook his head, but took a drink of the water. Patton smiled gently, "Alright well I've call you into school, and Roman's already away. Do you need anything else?"

Virgil bit his lip, "Don't go Dad."

Patton looked at Virgil, confused, "I'm not going to work sweetheart, don't worry."

Virgil croaked, "No, dad, I mean stay in here. Don't leave me."

Patton took the glass from Virgil's hands, "Oh honey of course. Are you tired?"

Virgil shook his head, and Patton hummed, "Okay, well why don't we watch a movie! What'll it be kiddo?"

Virgil shrugged, coughing a bit as he said, "Can we watch Lilo and Stitch?"

Patton kissed Virgil's head, "Of course kiddo. I have to go just for a second to get it, but I'll be right back, okay?"

Virgil nodded, "Okay Dad."

Five minutes later, Virgil was cuddled up to Patton, as the movie began. Patton looked down at his child, who although looked quite sick and was definitely feverish, looked peaceful watching the movie. 

Halfway through the movie Patton realized Virgil was asleep, but Patton stayed there, hugging Virgil as he shivered in his sleep. 

Patton whispered, "I'm sorry you got sick Virgil. I swear no amount of work is more important than you, you guys are my first priority. I love you."

Patton wasn't sure if Virgil had heard him, but Virgil nuzzled deeper into his chest, and smiled slightly in his sleep. Patton was glad Virgil was sleeping, and just lay there with Virgil, in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Come talk to me over on tumblr! @thesentientmango


End file.
